


Omega-like Alpha [DISCONTINUED]

by SparklyYuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Brother/Brother Incest, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyYuta/pseuds/SparklyYuta
Summary: After his brother claimed him during one of his ruts, Doyoung has had to live with an alpha's mating mark on his neck for 3 years. His brother uses the mark to his advantage, and Doyoung starts losing himself as an alpha everytime it happens.





	1. Chapter 1

It shouldn't have happened.

Doyoung didn’t know it was /that/ time of the year though.

He didn’t know his brother was going into rut, because /no one/ had told him anything, not his parents, not his sister. They never bother telling him anything if he really thinks about it.

He should’ve been able to tell though. The smell should have ticked him off the second he entered the house.

But it was too late for him to leave now that his brother had caught his scent.

Doyoung wasn’t able to push him away through the stupid angry fog that covered his mind. The pheromones in the room were too much, and he couldn’t back down from what was /very obviously/ a threat to himself as an alpha.

But he should’ve bolted out of there the first time his brother had gotten a bit too close to his neck.

He knew everything was going downhill as soon as he felt his brother’s teeth dig into his skin where his scent gland laid beneath it.

He knew everything was going to be different as soon as he felt the unfamiliar throb in his neck as his brother’s pheromones grew, and everything changed once he was pinned to the bed that night for hours on end, unable to do anything, unable to break free from the rough hold his brother had him in.

He couldn’t look at himself the same way again when he woke up the day his brother’s rut ended. His hips and thighs were covered in bruises and fingerprints, his hips ached with every move he made. He /obeyed/ his brother like he was a /damn omega/.

All because of the damn mark that tainted his neck.

He hated his brother enough as is before all this happened, but now that the mark was there on the span of his neck — making it extremely hard to get an actual date or even a one night stand at most — his hatred only seemed to burn even more under his skin.

He was an /alpha/. He shouldn’t be bearing the mark of someone of the same sub gender. It’s /humiliating/ in so many ways, and none of them are good.

He just wishes he caught on to the scent sooner that day, instead of play dumb and walk in like nothing was wrong.

But he can’t change the past now.

-Present Day-

Doyoung pulled at the collar of the turtleneck shirt he had on, adjusting it enough to be able to hide both the disgusting mating mark on his shoulder, and to hide the red marks that lined the column of his throat.

It’s always like this.

Every morning he tries so desperately to hide the bruises and marks his brother left on him from the night before and goes to work hoping no one would notice the way he limped or the way he would wince whenever someone playfully shoved his shoulder.

His brother was never gentle with him, using the excuse that since he's an alpha, he should be able to take the rough treatment, he should be able to handle the bruises and bitemarks that littered his body. He doesn't handle them well though despite the useless information his brother shoves in his head.

He desperately hopes no one notices the faint scent of /another/ alpha on him every time he goes to work because of how much pheromones his brother lets out whenever they're in bed together.

He doesn’t want anyone to find out that he was mated to an alpha, his brother nonetheless.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opens, and he glances behind him through the mirror only to see his brother standing in front of his dresser with nothing but a towel hanging around his waist.

“I thought you would be gone by now?” his brother’s voice sends an unwanted shudder down his spine.

“I was just on my way out..” Doyoung replies, grabbing his bag off the table next to him and turning to leave the room, before he’s stopped when he feels the mark on his neck throbs ever so slightly.

“You want me to stay out late again, Hyunsik?” he asks softly, not turning to look at the older male, and he knows he’s right when he hears a hum in response. “I won’t return until after midnight then.” he says and tries to leave once more.

“Stay at a friend’s. I’d rather have the place to myself for one night instead of you coming home and ruining it.”

Doyoung hates that the words affects him so much when it shouldn’t. He blames the mark on his neck for making him act like this towards someone that he looks at with disdain.

“Sure, I'll stay out. Call me if necessary.” he replies, before leaving the room.

He hopes he doesn't call.

On his way to work, it was going as it usually did. The traffic wasn’t anything new, and he was thankful that it happened everyday. It gave him some time to himself, something he normally doesn’t get at work nor home.

Now is usually when he thinks about what his life would be like if he had stayed away from home that day, if he had managed to fight against his brother and avoid getting the mark.

Normally those thoughts don’t last long, usually being interrupted by the negative thoughts that swarm his head, making him feel gross in a way that he is unfortunately used to by now.

He lets out a sigh as the traffic finally lets up, allowing him to arrive at his destination within a leisure time, and not be late like he has been the past couple of days.

He parks his car in his company parking lot, and he steps out of the car after a few seconds of calming his breathing.

As he walks up to the door, he flinches when an arm reaches around him, pulling the door open.

His head turns, and he lets out a soft breath when he meets a coworker’s eyes.

“Taeyong, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't need you to open the door for me whenever i arrive.” Doyoung says as he walks inside, Taeyong following in behind him.

“I just wanna be nice, is that too much?” Taeyong says as he walks beside the younger alpha. “Plus you looked a little upset so I thought being nice would cheer you up.” the alpha adds on, smiling softly at Doyoung.

Doyoung hums softly in response, a very small smile gracing his lips. “Thanks, Yong, but it isn’t necessary.” he says before walking to his desk, setting his bag on the surface.

“It’s completely necessary,” Taeyong says, arms crossed over his chest as he watches Doyoung pull out a folder of paperwork, “especially when you look like someone stomped on your heart.”

He notices Doyoung tense slightly at the words, and his brows furrow before his face relaxes, sorrow glazing over his eyes. “Is that what happened, Doie?”

Doyoung doesn’t respond right away, biting his lip in an attempt to keep himself from saying something that he definitely shouldn’t say in front of the older alpha. “Something like that, I suppose.” he answers, before sitting down in his chair.

“You can talk to me about it if you want to, ya know? I won’t judge you or anything.” Taeyong says softly, and Doyoung shakes his head in return.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know what the hell I've been through, and I'm far from being ready to tell anyone about it.” He says, trying to put his focus on his paperwork, and ignore the stare that bore into his back from the other alpha.

“Ok, if you ever do wanna talk, i’m a call away then.” Taeyong says before walking off to his desk, and Doyoung let’s out a soft sigh of relief, before his hand wanders up to his neck, where the mating mark throbbed very faintly under his skin and clothes.

The throbbing made his mind wander now that he was left alone. Just what was his brother doing whenever he was out for work or at a friend’s house? He didn’t have a job, he didn’t have any hobbies other than fucking around with Doyoung whenever he had the chance to.

“Maybe he has someone over whenever i’m gone..” he mutters, and the mark throbs a bit more violently at the comment and it has him clutching his shoulder as he hissed in pain.

Tears burned at the back of his eyes as he waited for the throbbing to subside, and once he was able to open his eyes without feeling like tears would fall, he sees a few of his coworkers looking back at him with worry.

“Doyoung, are you alright?” an omega, Nakamoto Yuta asks, brows drawn down with slight panic.

Doyoung's mouth open slightly, but no words came out.

He scrambled to get up out of his seat and with a muttered apology, he makes his way over to the bathroom, his hand still covering his shoulder.

"That's never happened before…" He mutters, pulling down the collar of his turtleneck to look at the mark in the bathroom mirror.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he stared at the mark, ugly and bruised from his brother biting into it over and over again the night before.

He feels more tears burn at the back of his eyes again, before the bathroom door opens, and he quickly lets go of his shirt to cover the mark once more as he sees Yuta appear in the mirror behind him.

"Yuta, i-"

"What's wrong, Doyoung?" The omega cuts him off, and Doyoung looks away from Yuta's reflection, hating the look of sorrow that decorated the omega's features.

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong." Doyoung says, turning the faucet on to splash his face with some cold water. "I'm just-just not feeling too well, lately."

Doyoung notices the omega's brows furrow in the reflection of the mirror, and he bites his lip slightly as he uses his sleeve to dry his face.

"Why's your shirt suddenly stretched out?" Yuta's voice is soft as he speaks, making slow, cautious steps towards the alpha, whose scent rolled off him in waves of distress.

"What? Oh-" Doyoung's hand shoots up to hold the fabric against his neck just as Yuta steps up beside him. "No reason, I just pull at it a lot."

Yuta didn't seem like he believed the lie that left Doyoung's lips so cautiously, so hesitantly.

The omega frowned. "Doyoung.." He says softly, and Doyoung finds himself giving into the pleading voice the omega uses, always seeming to have a softer spot for the blond no matter what.

"Please tell me what's wrong…" Yuta repeats, and Doyoung notices the omega's eyes water slightly as he stares at the alpha. "You're limping everytime you come through the door, you always seem to be in pain…"

Doyoung avoids looking at the omega now, and Yuta's hands come up to his shoulders, one hand /dangerously/ close to the mark on his neck.

"Is someone hurting you, Doyoung? Is someone making you do things you don't want to?"

Doyoung feels kinda stupid and ashamed of himself the longer he lets this drawl on.

"I…" Doyoung stares back into the omega's eyes, finding it extremely hard not to give in to the older. "Yuta, can i stay at your place tonight? I promise I'll tell you what's wrong then."

Yuta's eyes flash with confusion for a moment, but he nods after a few seconds as Doyoung's hands wrap around his wrists to pull his hands of his shoulders.

"Let's get back to work then. Don't let this bother you or distract you please?" Doyoung asks with hopeful eyes and Yuta finds himself nodding again.

Doyoung lets a soft smile cross his face, and Yuta finds himself smiling too before the alpha is walking back out of the restroom.

Yuta lets the smile fall from his face then once the door closes behind the alpha. "What is going on with him at home that he has to stay out all night…?"

The thought bothers the omega and unlike what he promises to the alpha, he lets it distract him for the remainder of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

When Yuta finds Doyoung at the end of the day, he sees the alpha sitting at his desk still, phone in hand and papers scattered across the surface.

"Doyoung?" Yuta says, making the alpha jump slightly, before turning to look at the omega. "You still haven't put your things away?"

"Oh," Doyoung glances back at his desk, "Sorry, I got a bit distracted." He replies, before standing up from his seat and putting his papers and folders away.

"No worries, take your time." Yuta says, watching the alpha scramble to put his things away, noticing that the younger's hands were shaking as he moved.

Yuta tells himself not to question it, not wanting to overwhelm the alpha more than he already was.

Once Doyoung slings his bag over his shoulder, Yuta's hand intertwined with his before the omega drags him out of the building, using a few seconds to say goodbye to Taeyong who stood at the entrance with a few other coworkers.

Doyoung noticed the few stares directed at their intertwined hands, and he felt his cheeks flush when a few coworkers gave him a knowing look, before he tried to gently pry his hand from the omega's.

"You take the bus right, Yuta?" Doyoung asks once they are nearing his car, hands at their sides now.

"Yeah," Yuta replies, turning just as the alpha pulls his keys out of his back pocket, "you don't mind giving me a ride, right?"

"We're going to your house anyways, it's kind of inevitable." Doyoung says as he unlocks the car and they both slide in.

Once Doyoung has pulled out of the parking lot and into the street, it was silent between the two of them, the only noise coming from the cars around them and from the soft hum of the radio.

"Doie.." The omega's voice startles the alpha out of his daze, and he spares a quick side glance at the older as he hums in response.

"Can you… Can you tell me what's wrong now…?" Yuta asks softly, looking at Doyoung now. "It's just the two of us now so…"

Although the alpha couldn't meet the older's gaze, he knew that Yuta was desperate to know what was happening to him. He can tell just by the scent that's gushing off the omega, probably soaking into the seats of his car by now.

"I…" Doyoung sucks in his bottom lip, pulling at the chapped skin slightly. His eyes flicked up to the traffic light and his foot presses down on the brake as it turns yellow.

Once the light is red, Doyoung's hands drop from the steering wheel.

"I… I'm not quite comfortable yet…Maybe once we get to your place? I think it would be better for me to tell you there instead of on the road." Doyoung says softly, picking at the skin around his nails slightly as he waits for the omega to respond.

"Yeah, okay. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me so i'll wait." Yuta says, sitting back in his seat, and Doyoung lets out a relieved sigh as he grabs the steering wheel again.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready… I'm gonna be spending the night with you anyways, right? We have enough time.." Doyoung says, pressing on the gas pedal as the light turns green.

It's silent for the rest of the car, and Doyoung feels a bit more relaxed when Yuta's duplex comes into his line of sight.

He notices a new car in the driveway just as he pulls up and parks the car, and he glances over at Yuta.

"Did someone finally move in?" He asks, deciding to put an end to the silence around them.

"Yeah, A beta and omega moved in a couple weeks ago." Yuta says as both him and the alpha step out of the car. "They're really nice to me."

"I hope they are." Doyoung says, as he follows Yuta to the door.

His hand moves up to press against the throbbing bite mark on his shoulder as they walk inside, and he sits on the couch, while watching Yuta disappear into the kitchen.

"We can watch a movie if you want," Yuta's voice suggests from the kitchen, and Doyoung glances over. "There's a case of movies below the tv, but if there's nothing you wanna watch there, i have Netflix on the game station."

Doyoung nods though he knows Yuta cant see him and he goes to kneel in front of the case of movies.

It's now a more peaceful silence between the two of them, other than the sound of Yuta making something to eat and Doyoung shuffle the movie cases filling it.

Doyoung hears his phone buzz a few times behind him where he left it on the couch as he finds a movie that looks a little mediocre at best, and he ignores it to put the movie on, just as Yuta steps into the living room.

Doyoung grabs his phone off the couch just as Yuta sits down, and he turns the screen on only to see a bunch of messages from his brother, making him furrow his brows slightly.

"Everything okay, Doie?" He hears Yuta ask, and he spares a quick glance at the omega, before nodding and turning his phone off.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He says, a smile crossing his face that he hopes is convincible to the omega.

He takes a seat on the couch after that, and he ignores the buzzing coming from his phone.

He doesn't want his brother to bother him right now, not when he was with Yuta. If the older alpha had wanted to bother him, he wouldn't have kicked him out of the house for the night.

"You're… not gonna answer that…?" Yuta asks, midway through the beginning of the movie.

Doyoung glances at his phone, where it had been buzzing non stop for a good ten minutes and he sighs. "I don't want to, but I might have to.."

He let's out a sigh as he picks the phone up, frowning when he sees Hyunsik's number flash across the top of the screen.

With a bit of hesitance, he answers the call, bringing the device to hear ear, and when he's about to speak, his brother speaks up instead.

"What makes you think you can ignore my texts and calls?" His brother's voice was harsh, and it made him tense as he stood up from the couch to put some space between him and Yuta.

"You're the one who didn't want me to bother you." Doyoung says, voice barely above a whisper so that the omega in the room doesn't hear him.

"That doesn't mean that you ignore me all night. Don't forget that you're still coming home." The words send a wave of anxiety over Doyoung, his heartbeat picking up at the meaning behind the words.

Doyoung feels the back of his eyes burn, and he shakes his head slightly, feeling the mark on his neck throb violently, and he has to resist the urge to curl up in a ball.

"Whatever.. What did you want in the first place? There was obviously a reason you left so much messages." Doyoung changes the topic, managing to keep his voice from shaking.

At this point, Doyoung doesn't hear the movie playing in the background, making the room dead silent other than his heavy breathing and the noises that he can hear from the other side of the call.

Those noises that Doyoung knew all too well. "You have company and you're calling me?"

"Shouldn't bother you either way." Hyunsik sounded uninterested now, and Doyoung wanted to gag as the sounds became a bit clearer. "Besides this omega isn't doing much."

Doyoung picks up on the double meaning behind the sentence pretty quickly, and he feels his throat go dry. "You're fault for kicking me out then, you put yourself in this situation."

"Don't start getting an attitude with me, Doyoung. Remember last time that happened?"

Yes, he does, actually. He still has some marks from back then. "Sorry…"

Doyoung wishes Yuta would play the movie again so that he doesn't hear those /sounds/ anymore, "was that all you called for? To tell me that some omega whore isn't good enough for you?"

Though Doyoung hates using those two words in the same sentence — even more so now that Yuta was in the room with him — he was too pissed off to care at the moment.

"If it was, then I don't give a damn. It's your fault for getting accustomed to using an alpha for your own benefits." Doyoung says, voice a bit softer again just to keep Yuta from hearing him once more.

"You really wanna keep the attitude don't you, Doyoung?"

Doyoung's heart drops slightly at the growl laced behind his brother's tone.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow when you come home from work."

The line dropped after that, and it took a moment, before Doyoung realized what was going to happen when he walks in through the door tomorrow afternoon.

His breathing picked up again, chest feeling tighter the more he let the thought swarm his head. "Fuck, fuck fuck!"

He heard rushed footsteps come up behind him, arms wrapping around him once he felt his knees give out from under him.

"Doie! Doyoung, calm down!" Yuta exclaims, worry etched into his features as the alpha shook and sobbed in his arms.

Yuta wasn't sure how to handle the situation, he's never had to deal with a distressed alpha. It scared him that he wasn't able to help.

So he did what he knew he could, he held Doyoung close, bringing one of his hands up hesitantly to run through the strands of Doyoung's hair.

He felt the alpha tense in his hold, arms tightening around the omega's waist slightly, before Doyoung relaxed, leaning into the omega, inhaling the older's scent.

"Shh, you're okay," Yuta muttered into his ear, continuing to run his hand through the alpha's hair, "I'm here, Doie, you're fine."

Doyoung let Yuta's scent wash over him, burying his nose into the crook of the omega's neck. His legs felt numb making him lean more into Yuta's embrace, and his arms were tight around Yuta's waist, helping to keep him grounded.

"I-I'm sorry, Yu-Yuta.." He mutters, voice cracking and broken as he talks and Yuta makes a soft confused noise.

"Sorry for what?"

"For suddenly breaking down like this… I-I shouldn't have burdened you like this…" Doyoung says softly, not making any move to pull away from the omega's neck.

"Hey, there's no need to apologise, Doyoung," Yuta says, moving his hands to cup the alpha's cheeks, and maneuvering his head away from his neck to look at him properly, "you're not burdening me, Doie."

Yuta wiped the remaining tears off of Doyoung's cheeks with his thumb, a sad smile gracing his face. "You wanna talk about it? Or do you just wanna head to bed?"

Doyoung looked a little conflicted as he stared into the omega's eyes, biting the inside of his lip slightly. "No, I-I made a promise to… to tell you what's going on.. It's only fair that i do it now…"

Yuta pursed his lips slightly, but nodded as he led Doyoung back to the couch, with Doyoung tossing his phone onto the coffee table in front of it.

"I.." Doyoung pauses, averting his gaze from the omega down to the couch, in an attempt to keep his eyes from burning with tears again.

"Take your time.." Yuta says softly, one of his hands laying over Doyoung's in a comforting manner.

With a small exhale of air, Doyoung nods his head slightly. "I-i never told anyone, but I'm.. I'm mated…" He starts, and he doesn't look up as he continues, "to.. To an alpha… My brother… more specifically…"

He can't bring himself to raise his gaze as Yuta's hand tightens around his.

"But… alphas can't mate each other, though… I don't… I don't understand…" Yuta says, and Doyoung's free hand reaches up to pull at his turtleneck, showing off the ugly bruised mating mark on his shoulder.

"I don't understand either… but it happened… And now i'm stuck with my brother against my own will." Doyoung says before letting go of the fabric. "He abuses the power he has over me…"

He smells the shift in Yuta's scent, and he raises his head enough to meet the omega's eyes. "Even though I'm an alpha… i-i still act like an omega because of it…" He says softly.

Yuta's form visibly softens at the vulnerable look in Doyoung's eyes, frowning slightly as he does.

"You know how I'm always limping and wincing whenever i go to work?" Doyoung asks, and receives a nod in return. "I… spend his rut with him… and he never goes easy on me… I ache for days, sometimes weeks after it's over…"

Yuta's hands take Doyoung's gently, squeezing them slightly in an attempt to show his sympathy for him.

"Even when he's not in a rut though, he still hurts me.." Doyoung says with a soft scoff. "Tomorrow will be another day that he does that, all because i tried standing up for myself..."

Doyoung lets out a soft breath, calming his nerves slightly. "Please… promise you won't… wont tell anyone… that i told you this… i don't want it going around that I 'whored myself out to my alpha brother'…" He does small air quotes with his fingers when he speaks.

"I won't tell anyone." Yuta promises, giving Doyoung a small reassuring smile, that makes the alpha smile softly in return.

"Thank you, Yuta.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗❗❗Please be cautious at the end of this chapter!! Abuse is mentioned and implied!! So please, if you are uncomfortable or easily triggered by that, then do not read after Doyoung gets out of his car at the end!!❗❗❗
> 
> Be safe while reading for those who do read it!!!

After Doyoung confessed what has been happening in the walls of his home, he and Yuta decided that going to bed would be best for them now, both far too strung up from the phone call and conversation to focus on much else.

Doyoung was curled up on the couch, not trusting himself to sleep in the same bed as an omega for multiple reasons — reasons that his brother had shoved into his brain.

He wasn't tired though as he flicked his gaze around the dark room. He can faintly hear Yuta's tv play in his room, the volume low enough not to bother him.

He let out a deep breath as he let his eyes close, hoping to get some sleep for the day tomorrow, not wanting to wake up late or go to work looking exhausted as all hell.

He isn't sure how much time has passed when he hears soft footsteps coming from the hallway, and he shifts just enough to look over, seeing Yuta standing there and looking back at him.

"Yuta, what are you still doing up? I thought you were asleep?" His voice is soft as he speaks, but the omega hears him perfectly fine.

"I just.. I can't sleep… it's kind of... hard to knowing that you're out here on a less than comfortable couch.." The omega responds, his fingers fidgeting with the sleeves of the silk robe he had on.

"I told you I'll be fine out here, Yuta.."

"Well I'm not fine with it." Yuta says, a pout on his lips. "Please, just lay in bed. We can put pillows between us to keep some sort of barrier, I just don't want you messing your back up."

Doyoung stares at Yuta through the darkness of the room, and seeing that the omega won't give up anytime soon,nhe lets out a sigh as he sits up.

"Fine.. Only because I don't want you to be upset." Doyoung says, and he can tell when the omega begins smiling again when his scent spikes with something sweet.

Once they're both laying on Yuta's bed, a few pillows between them to keep them separate, Doyoung feels a bit more at peace now surprisingly.

Before he knows it his eyes droop closed, and suddenly it's morning.

He's used to waking up early as hell to leave the house as quickly as he can, but seeing as Yuta's place was closer to their work building than his own home, he finds he doesn't have to rush as much.

He sits up in bed, grabbing his phone off the bed side table as he does to check the time. "7:45… we normally don't have to go in until 9…" Doyoung glances behind him, where Yuta was still asleep.

Hair sticking up this way and that and some drool slipping past the corner of his lips was enough to tell Doyoung that the omega was way more comfortable with him then he thought he was.

Doyoung stretched his arms over his head as he stood up from the bed, and makes his way out of the room.

They were out of the house at 8:30, Yuta taking a little longer to get ready than Doyoung liked but he didn't say anything.

The car ride was silent, and Doyoung was definitely sure that he was gonna smell like the omega next to him when he stepped out of the car.

Yuta seemed to be highly distracted at the moment, which made his scent all the more prominent in the confined space of the car.

They got to work with 5 minutes to spare, and when both entered the building, it's like all eyes were on them, especially the other alphas.

Doyoung sighs softly, bidding a small " See you later" To Yuta before he walks over to his desk, where Taeyong was seated.

"Why are you at my desk?" Doyoung asks, setting his bag on the surface as the older alpha looks up at him.

"You seem happier than usual, and you're wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday. Did you go to Yuta's?" Taeyong points out, and it takes a moment for Doyoung to realize what he was referring to.

"If you think that i slept with him, then you're wrong. Me and him didn't get intimate at all the entire time I was there. Besides i didn't go because i wanted to. My brother just wanted the place to himself so i stayed out."

"So Yuta's still for the taking then?" Both alphas heads snap up to meet a coworker's gaze.

"Yes, Johnny, he is, but don't go acting stupid trying to get into his pants." Doyoung says as he pulls Taeyong out of his seat.

"I won't do anything stupid." Johnny says, a pout on his lips.

"Yeah you will." Taeyong says as he leans against Doyoung's desk, the latter sitting down in his chair.

"Hm, whatever, you keep thinking that way. Just watch when i end up getting him in bed before anyone else."

"Good luck on that one. He doesn't spread his legs for just anyone, Johnny. He has a choice, I'm pretty sure you're at the bottom of his list anyways." Taeyong says, unaware of the alpha sitting down, trying his hardest not to let the words distract him.

Doyoung doesn't exactly /like/ that they're talking about their coworker like this, but he has to deal with it anyways, it'll go on whether he likes it or not, unfortunately.

He can at least try to help keep Yuta from getting affected by this though. "Do you guys really need to talk about if he'll let you bed him? When's he's in the same room and building as you?"

He catches the two alphas' attention easily. "Just cause he's an omega, doesn't mean you get to talk about him like this so carelessly when he can hear you."

"It's not like he /can/ hear us though." Johnny says, and Doyoung looks up at him slightly, seeing the alpha looking over where Doyoung assumes is Yuta's desk where the omega was currently sitting.

"Doesn't matter. You shouldn't risk it. You'll never get a chance to even take him on a date if you talk about him behind his back like that." Doyoung says, looking back down at his paperwork that he had pulled out of his bag a minute ago.

"You were able to get him to let you i to his house, I'm sure it's not too hard to convince him to let me sleep with him if you managed to-"

Doyoung's hands hit the desk abruptly as he stands up, cutting Johnny off in his rant. "I had an actual damn reason to stay with him, actually." He starts, scent turning into something sour.

"I wasn't thinking with my damn knot when i asked if I could stay the night at his place." Doyoung sneers, and Johnny is obviously momentarily thrown off by the sudden aggression, but then his own scent turns sour as he stands at his full height, making Doyoung cower slightly but he didn't back down.

"You sure you weren't? You reek of his scent, for all we know you could have fucked him right before you got here." There's a growl laced in Johnny's voice that Doyoung was all too familiar with, making anxiety thrum under his skin.

"I didn't touch him in anyway."

"I find that very hard to believe." Johnny says with a smile, though it wasn't a happy one.

"Believe whatever the fuck you want, i didn't sleep with him." Doyoung says, maybe a bit too loudly, because by now, all their coworkers were watching them, either being alerted by their scents, or by how loud they were.

Doyoung spares a glance over at the other people in the room, and he furrows his brows as he looks back at Johnny. "All we did was /share/ a bed, and sit in the same car, that's why i smell like him."

Doyoung felt his blood boil under his skin, but he was still close to backing down when Johnny's scent spiked with something terrifying when he bared his teeth at the older.

"You trying to intimidate me, Doyoung?" Johnny raises a brow, not looking pleased in the slightest.

Doyoung feels a gross shudder trail down his spine at how Johnny's scent suddenly surrounds him, and he finds himself subconsciously backing down before he can respond with anything.

He can see the slight shock spread across Taeyong's face when he backs down, sitting back in his seat once more, before Johnny smirked in triumph, leaving his desk finally to return to his own.

Doyoung doesn't care that he backed down from a fight in front of his entire unit — even though it does make him an easy target to fuck with now — all hecares about is if Yuta had heard them talking, because from what he can see in the corner of his eye, Yuta was still looking at him.

"Why'd you back down?" He hears Taeyong ask, glancing over to see the alpha kneeling beside his chair. "You usually always outsmart him."

"I just didn't want to deal with a knot headed alpha like him. Me talking back to him isn't gonna help neither me nor Yuta." Doyoung says as he picks a pen up. "Now, excuse me, i'm gonna try and get some work done." He says, turning his attention away from Taeyong.

No one approaches him for the rest of the day, probably because of how sour his scent still was, but either way he's glad, because when he's able to clock out, he's out the door quicker than usual.

He doesn't see Yuta on the way out, thankfully, so he didn't have to explain what happened earlier to the omega.

Once he's seated in his car and buckled, he realizes what's gonna happen once he gets home. He had totally forgotten about his brother and that he was waiting for him to get back home, and-

"Shit, i still smell like Yuta." Doyoung curses, before turning the engine over and pulling out of the parking lot.

"What the fuck am i gonna do?" He mutters, "i've never gone home smelling like someone else, what the fuck is he gonna think." He stresses about the thought the entire way home.

When he pulls into his driveway, he turns the car off, before hesitantly stepping out. He feels anxiety and fear thrum through every bone and fiber in his body, making it a struggle for him to approach the door.

He feels tears burn in the back of his eyes as he approaches the door. "Guess I should just get this over with." He says, before unlocking the door.

When he steps inside, everything is turned off, other than the bedroom light that he can see through the bottom of the door when he enters the hallway.

He hears a voice he's never heard before, alongside his brother's voice, and as he sets his keys and bag on the table, the voices stop.

The bedroom door opens a moment later, and Doyoung looked over in time to see Hyunsik leading a beta — one that Doyoung knew went by Taeil — out the door, a hand placed on the back of the male's neck.

Doyoung waits for Hyunsik to be done kicking Taeil out, biting and worrying at his bottom lip as he waits for either his punishment to begin or for his brother to notice the smell of an omega on him.

The latter happens first, unfortunately.

"You slept with an omega, Doie? How did you manage that?" Hyunsik's voice was mean as he spoke, and it sent icicles through Doyoung as he approached the younger alpha.

Doyoung doesn't respond, no that he has to anyways. He knew Hyunsik wasn't expecting an answer.

"Did they know that you were an alpha's whore before they let you in their bed?" The older alpha says, his hand gripping at the back of Doyoung's neck, before he lets out a scoff as he shoves Doyoung towards the bedroom. "Course they didn't, otherwise they wouldn't have gone near you."

Doyoung stumbles into the wall a bit when he's shoved, but he doesn't do anything to fight as his brother pushes him again, this time into the room and hard enough to make him fall to his knees.

"When i said i wanted you to stay out for the night, i didn't mean for you to go try and knock up an omega bitch." Hyunsik's voice is suddenly harsher now, stabbing into Doyoung's skin like knives as the alpha kicks at his side, making Doyoung shift closer to the bed.

"You're already a bitch yourself, so what made you think you can get with an omega?" Doyoung lets out a yelp when his hair is grabbed and pulled hard enough for him to be lifted off the ground. "Should i remind you who you belong to? Who /owns/ you? I have all afternoon."

When Hyunsik tosses him onto the bed, he's able to turn enough to look at the older in full, and pure terror runs through him when he sees Hyunsik's belt in hand.

"I still have to punish you for talking back last night as well, so this'll be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments about whatever you think is going to happen or what you thought about the chapter!! Comments motivate me to finish chapters fastwr and get them out to you guys!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this one out faster than i thought i would but i hope it's good enough to you guys! Sorry if it sucks and seems a bit rushed! 💖
> 
> ❗❗PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THERE WILL BE MENTIONS OF BRUISES AND ABUSE, NOT TO MENTION THERE WILL BE VIOLENT ABUSE (A Very Small Scene) IN THIS CHAPTER! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET TRIGGERED BY IT SO I'M NOT GONNA RISK NOT WARNING YOU GUYS ABOUT IT!❗❗

Doyoung winced as his face was shoved down into the bed one last time, not daring to move as he hears his brother move and shuffle behind him, getting his clothes back on.

More tears slide down Doyoung's cheeks as he waits for his brother to break the silence, or for the older to leave the room, anything at this point.

"See if that omega would want you now that you smell like another alpha." Hyunsik's voice was still harsh, maybe a little less than it was earlier, but it still held a power over Doyoung that he hated.

"Don't cause any trouble while I'm out." Is the last thing Hyunsik says before he leaves the room, and only then does Doyoung let out a sob he had been holding in his chest.

He aches as he curls his naked body up into a ball in a futile attempt to help him feel better.

He doesn't even need to look at himself to know he's covered in marks, he can just /feel/ the burns on his skin where the leather belt had come into contact on his thighs and ass, and it hurt so much for him to move.

Sobs wretch through his body as he lets all the emotions he held back the entire time loose, making him shake and shudder on the messy bed.

He felt bile crawl up his throat from how hard he was heaving for air, but it never left him.

After a moment, when his sobs had calmed down the slightest bit — and because he feels gross — he stands up, wincing at the painful ache in his hips and between his thighs.

He wipes his face in an attempt to get rid of the tears before he grabs a towel off the floor and goes to the bathroom.

He tries to forget about the sticky feeling between his thighs as he walks, but it's pretty hard to ignore when its drying against his skin.

He wants to avoid looking in the mirror when he enters the bathroom but it's hard to avoid his reflection when he opens the bathroom door.

He feels his stomach twist when he catches sight of himself, feeling bile crawl up the back of his throat as he approaches the mirror.

Hyunsik didn't go easy on the markings and beatings at all this time, probably wanting to Doyoung to remember this for months after this stuff fades.

There were dark bruises trailing his neck and collarbone, down his ribs and stomach, and as he turns his head to look at the back of his thighs, he bites his lip when he sees red blooming across his puffed and bruised skin.

He's sure the leather of the belt had cut into his skin a few times, and the thought only made him want to start crying again. He can't even tell if he's bleeding because of the pain everywhere else.

He can feel scratch marks trailing down his back and hips, and he doesn't even want to see what those look like.

Those didn't bother him though, he's used to those by now.

What bothered him the most was the bright red handprint that wrapped around his neck, covering some of the purple bruises on his throat sort of.

His hand shakes as he brings it up to run his fingertips over the skin, swallowing thickly as he does.

"I'm gonna need to cover up a lot more than usual.." He says softly, before he turns his attention towards the shower, turning the water on.

He lays in bed later that night, his brother still out doing who knows what.

The mark on Doyoung's neck throbbed faintly at the moment, making him wince every few seconds as he tries to fall asleep.

He still reeks of Hyunsik, even after he spent an hour in the shower, scratching and scrubbing at his skin until it burned a bright red.

His whole body was sore at this point, and Doyoung was honestly so grateful that he was able to fall asleep.

When he woke up, it was to the sounds of things being tossed out, not anything hard or glass, but more like fabric hitting the ground.

He wrenched his eyes open, sitting up a bit — wincing terribly as he does — and turns his head towards the closet.

He lets his vision adjust to the light shining in the room, before he says anything. "What are you doing?"

Doyoung watches as his brother turns around, and he momentarily notices one of his turtleneck shirts in Hyunsik's hands. "Why are you going through my clothes?"

"I'm trying to get rid of anything that can cover up the fact that your /owned/."

It takes a moment for the words to settle into Doyoung's sleep rattled brain, but once he realizes what his brother means, he sits up instantly, ignoring the stiffness of his muscles.

"You can't do that!" He exclaims, and Hyunsik shoots a glare at him, making Doyoung subconsciously back down when he feels the mark on his neck throb.

"I can and I will." The older alpha says, before tossing the turtleneck in his hands into a black trash bag on the floor next to him.

"I can't go into work like this, Hyunsik, i already smell like you, why can't i cover up at least?" Doyoung says, standing up from the bed to walk over to the alpha.

"Simply smelling like me won't do the job quite right."

Doyoung's brows furrow as he watches him toss more clothes into the bag, arms crossing over his chest after a moment.

"All this because i came home smelling like an omega?" Doyoung asks, and he sees the way Hyunsik tenses under the words, and his blood boils underneath his skin.

"How the hell is that fair? Why do i have to be your stupid breadmaker while you get to go out late at night and fuck any slick-leaking bitch you see?" Doyoung was on the brink of screaming, voice raised enough to make his throat scratchy.

The back of his throat burns as he spits out the insult — he hates referring to omegas as things like that — but again, just like the other night, he was too pissed off to care.

Doyoung opened his mouth to say more, only for a hand to grip at his throat, squeezing in a way that made his vision blur.

"You do /not/ get to raise your voice at me, damnit." Hyunsik's voice was low, a growl that Doyoung was all to familiar with laced in with his tone, making the smaller alpha shake and shudder in his grip.

Doyoung's hands gripped at his brother's wrists, desperately trying to get him to let go, but finding it futile.

His lungs burned as he tried to take in oxygen, and he feels relief flood through his system when Hyunsik lets go, making the younger alpha drop to the floor to regain his breath.

Doyoung watched with teary eyes and blurry vision as his brother ties up the black bag, dragging it out of the room.

He moves to sit up, a hand rubbing at his throat as he listens to his brother throw the bag outside, before the older alpha comes back in.

"Get dressed and get your ass to work. I don't want to see or hear from you until then, do you hear m?" Hyunsik says, and Doyoung lets out a shaky breath as he nods.

"I said do you hear me?" Hyunsik growls, kicking Doyoung's back slightly, causing a whimper to leave Doyoung's throat.

"Ye-yes, yes i hear you." Doyoung cried, and he listens to Hyunsik's footsteps as they fade out of the room.

He gets dressed quicker this time now, throwing on a low collared shirt that he hasn't worn in /years/ — making him cringe at how much marks and skin it shows off — before he pulls a jacket on over himself.

He grabs his bag, and without a second glance at the alpha in the living room, he leaves the house.

When he pulls into the parking lot at work, he doesn't open the door right away.

He sees other people in the lot still, and he doesn't want them to notice the marks on his neck just yet, not when he had just got there.

He looks into the rear view mirror, adjusting it enough so that he can look at his neck, and he winces when he sees that the handprint has only turned a darker red at how hard he was grabbed.

"God… what is everyone gonna think when they see me…?" He mutters softly before he turns the car off and steps out.

He tries to his neck and exposed skin as much as he can as he walks to the building. His head hangs low as he walks past the few coworkers, and his head remains down when he goes to his desk.

He knows he's getting a few stares because of the distinct scent of another alpha tying in with his own, but he doesn't care. As long as they don't see the marks, he'll be fine, hopefully.

"Doyoung?" Said male flinches when he hears Yuta's voice from beside him.

"Doie, are you okay?" Yuta asks, voice filled with worry. The omega kept his distance from the alpha though.

Yuta could easily pick up the smell of a pissed off alpha that mixed with Doyoung's anxiety filled scent, and it made his heart hurt to see his friend look so upset and anxious.

"I-I'm fine.. Just… just tired…" Doyoung says softly, and his voice cracks from both sobbing last night and yelling this morning.

"Did-" Yuta pauses, glancing around the office where people were still looking at Doyoung either with confusion or disgust.

He decides to ignore the pissed off alpha scent as he kneels down beside the young alpha. "Did your brother hurt you, Doie?" He whispers, low enough only for the alpha to hear.

Doyoung doesn't respond for a moment, and when he does, it isn't verbal. Instead he lifts his head enough to show the red handprint and few bruises on his neck. "He didn't go easy on me at all." He says, trying to play it off with a weak chuckle.

"I.. I had it coming though.." Doyoung says, and when he notices that Yuta was quiet for a bit too long, he spares a glance at the omega, frowning slightly. "Yuta..?"

The omega doesn't speak, and instead grabs Doyoung's hand, dragging him off to the bathroom.

"Wha- Yuta wait," Doyoung says just as they lass by an alpha he doesn't want to see.

Johnny. Doyoung met his eye as they ran past, before the bathroom door closed behind the both of them.

"Yuta, what are you doing?" Doyoung asks, once the omega lets go of him. "We have work to do-"

"Where else?" The omega cuts him off, and Doyoung is momentarily confused, making Yuta frown, brows furrowed.

"What?" Doyoung blinks.

"Where else, Doyoung? Where else did he hurt you?" He repeats.

"Uh-" Doyoung's breath catches in his throat as the omega crosses his arms. "Ev-everywhere.. He hurt me everywhere…"

Yuta's frown only deepens, before he removes the wool scarf he had on.

"Yuta?"

"Hush, Doie." Yuta says softly, stepping closer to the alpha to wrap the fabric around the younger's neck, effectively hiding the handprint and bruises.

"There, that should do it." Yuta says, pulling the ends of the scarf slightly to lay properly in front of Doyoung.

It's silent between them then, with Yuta looking down at Doyoung's neck worriedly, and with Doyoung watching Yuta in return, feeling a warmth in his chest he never felt before.

His mind brings up another thought though, disrupting that peaceful feeling.

"The scent- it- it doesn't bother you?" Doyoung asks, pulling Yuta's attention up to his eyes.

Only then do they both realise how close they were.

"No, it… it doesn't bother me at all." Yuta says softly, "i.. Live with a bunch of alphas for brothers anyways so.." His voice trails off.

Doyoung's gaze subconsciously slips down to Yuta's lips, where they're parted slightly like he's gonna speak again.

Instead, the omega begins to lean in, and the world seems to stop around them as their eyes both slide shut.

When their noses were a centimeter apart, the bathroom door slams open, making them jump in alarm.

Doyoung's head snaps over, and his eyes widen when he sees Johnny standing in the doorway, Taeyong and one other alpha standing behind him.

"What do we have here?" Doyoung and Yuta both shudder at the growl laced in the alpha's voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! PLEASE BE AWARE THERE IS ABUSIVE TREATMENT IN THE MAJORITY OF THIS CHAPTER, READ WITH CAUTION AND AT YOUR OWN RISK !!!!!!
> 
> note: it isn't necessary but i just wanna make it clear that i do not see the characters like this in real life, this is purely a work of fiction, in no way do i believe the boys would hurt each other like what happens in here.

"What do you want, Johnny?" Yuta asks, a scowl on his face as Johnny steps into the bathroom, the two alphas behind him following.

Taeyong steps over to Doyoung as he does, a look of confusion on his face as he meets the younger alpha's gaze.

"he’s not here for you, Yuta." Jaehyun - the fourth alpha in the room - says, and Yuta lets out something similar to a growl, though it doesn't affect the alpha.

"I'm here for Doyoung," Johnny adds, cutting Yuta and Jaehyun’s interaction short and making Doyoung looks away from Taeyong when he hears his name.

"Why me? I thought you hated me?" Doyoung says arms crossed over his chest as he does.

“Oh, trust me, I hate your guts,” Johnny says, an amused smile playing at the corner of his lips. “I’m just here cause I noticed that you smell a little off.”

Doyoung’s eyes subconsciously widen at that, a hand shooting up to his shoulder out of bad habit. “Off? Off how?” he says, glancing over at both Yuta and Taeyong when they move in the corner of his eye.

“Well, first off, you reek of another alpha,” Johnny says as if that wasn't the most obvious thing in the damn room as his eyes dart down to where Doyoung’s hand was placed, “second, you smell of sex.”

Doyoung feels his face heat up as Johnny speaks, avoiding the older alpha’s gaze entirely by now. “Well, My- my brother just had a rut and spent it with some omega, an-and-”

“Doyoung,” hearing his name has his gaze snapping up to meet Johnny’s, “Did you forget I'm an alpha myself? I’m not as stupid as omegas are when it comes to scents.” this makes a scoff of offense leave Yuta’s lips.

“Asshole.” the omega says with no hesitation, but it doesn’t affect Johnny in a way he would’ve liked.

The alpha, instead, pointedly ignores Yuta, and he makes sure the omega knows that he isn’t wanted in the conversation when he continues on, throwing more words at Doyoung.

“If your brother had gone into rut, you would've left. It's common knowledge for an alpha to do that, isn’t it?”

“I had nowhere to go so I just-’

“Stayed? You spent the night with him-” Johnny turns his head to finally acknowledge Yuta again, “-Just the other night though. I’m sure he would've let you stay at his place while your brother’s rut went on.”

“I didn't want to burden him.” Doyoung’s voice drops slightly, almost above a whisper. His body was shaking with fear and anxiety at being confronted like this out of nowhere. He can’t crack in front of Johnny, and especially not Taeyong.

He doesn't need to know what kind of pathetic excuse of an alpha Doyoung was just yet.

“Really? You didn't want to burden him?” Johnny repeats, now stepping into Doyoung’s personal space, which causes a shock of panic to shoot through the young alpha’s system.

He subconsciously bows his head when Johnny’s vicious scent hits his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Johnny, leave him alone already, he hasn’t done anything to you.” Taeyong’s voice is nothing but a faint buzz in Doyoung’s ears, but it's the only thing that manages to keep him grounded as he grabs at the scarf around his neck, pulling it up to cover his nose and hopefully bock out the smell of the alpha in front of him.

“Why should I? I’m not hurting him, I’m just asking him a few questions.” Johnny says, staring down at Doyoung’s shaking form.

“But you're scaring him, can't you see that?” Yuta speaks next, a hand coming up in an attempt to pull Doyoung away from Johnny. He only pulls his hand back when Johnny lets out a growl deep in his chest, and it momentarily confuses them when Doyoung drops to his knees, letting out a defeated whimper as he bows his head against Johnny’s shoe.

/Damn/ his brother for beating that into him.

“Pl-please, just, just leave me alone already, please..” he begs, voice breaking as he tries to hold the tears back.

He was overwhelmed. Johnny’s scent brought back too many memories that he wanted to be buried in the back of his mind, not to mention it was all too familiar to the scent his brother was letting out just the day before.

It was too much for him at that moment.

“Doie..” Taeyong’s voice trails off, and Doyoung feels his heartbreak slightly.

He's acting like a total bitch in front of not only his friends but two alphas that would most likely hold this against him for the rest of his life until he /retires/.

He flinches when the bottom of Johnny's shoe presses against the back of his head, pushing him down more until his forehead is pressed against the cold tile.

"Johnny-"

"Shut up." The oldest alpha says, effectively cutting Yuta off before he can start yelling his ear off.

Doyoung does nothing to resist the weight resting on his head, instead, his hands clenched into fists on the floor, keeping himself at bay.

"I don't even think he's an alpha," Jaehyun says suddenly, and Doyoung faintly hears Yuta and Taeyong let out irritated growls at the other male.

"It's true, I mean just /look/ at him," Jaehyun says, gesturing at the alpha on the ground who was still shaking from how overwhelmed he was. "He's acting more like a bitch than Yuta probably would."

"Don't call him that!" Taeyong exclaims, brows furrowed.

"Am I wrong, Taeyong? You've probably had some omega bitches of your own, haven't you?"

"None of them are like that, Jaehyun," Taeyong growls again before a soft cry is heard from below.

Taeyong and Yuta's attention snaps back down to Doyoung where Johnny was pressing a bit more weight onto his head.

"Never thought an alpha would submit as easily as an omega before." Johnny was clearly enjoying the way Doyoung was acting. For some reason, knowing that an alpha kneeled before him had boosted his ego way more than it probably should have.

"You're hurting him," Taeyong growls, and Johnny doesn't bother to respond to the alpha.

"Doyoung," The alpha under him flinched slightly at his name being called, "You never properly answered my question before."

Doyoung's heart dropped. He would have preferred having his head smashed against the ground, but then Johnny's foot lifts up, before the tip of his shoe is pressing under his chin and lifting his head up.

"Remove the scarf." Johnny's tone held no room for argument, and Doyoung sits up legs tucked under him as he moves his hands up and removes the scarf.

When the fabric fell into his lap, Doyoung felt a hand snake into his hair before pulling his head back, effectively exposing the bruises and handprint decorating his neck and making Doyoung let out a soft whimper at the shock of pain that goes through his scalp.

Doyoung faintly hears Taeyong let out a soft gasp at the sight, knowing that it’s not a pretty one.

He can pick up the shift in Yuta’s scent behind him, knowing the omega wasn’t very happy with how he was being treated.

He can tell both Jaehyun and Johnny were amused and entertained by his actions, and it made his blood boil, made his mind yell at him to do something, just like how his mind works around his brother.

But his body works against him and makes him stay put, kneeled on the ground in front of an alpha simply because of the stupid mark on his neck that was now exposed to everyone in the room.

“Please… you’ve done enough, you made me submit to you, you’ve embarrassed me… can you leave me alone now? Please?” Doyoung begs softly, hoping to gain some sympathy from the older alpha, but he finds it futile when he remembers the feelings that Johnny harboured towards him.

“Why should i? I don't think i had enough fun yet.” Johnny says, and Doyoung can feel the authority that seeps into the alpha’s tone, making him bow his head once more as much as he can with Johnny’s fingers twisted in his hair.

“Please, all you’ll do is make him mad. I was already beat because I smelled like Yuta, because I smelled like an /omega/,” Doyoung feels the tears finally slide down his cheeks as he speaks, “if-if i go home smelling like you, an /alpha/, who knows what he’ll do to me…”

Doyoung already knew he was going to smell like Johnny once he leaves the bathroom with how much pheromones the alpha was letting seep into the air.

He just hopes his brother wont do anything too harsh when he goes home smelling like an alpha that he hardly knows.

He feels a small amount of relief wash over him when the hand leaves his head, but anxiety still filled him as he glanced up at Johnny.

“Guess we’ll have to find that out then.” the alpha says, before stepping away from Doyoung, finally allowing Yuta and Taeyong to get to him and cover the marks up on his neck with the scarf once more.

“Come on, Jae. I think we’re done here.” Johnny says and both him and Jaehyun leave the bathroom then, leaving the other 3 behind.

Doyoung doesn't have much more time to dwell on Johnny’s words before hands cup his cheeks and turn his head, his vision momentarily filling with blond hair, before his gaze refocuses on Yuta’s face.

“Doie, are you okay?” Yuta’s tone was urgent but soft, not wanting to overwhelm the alpha anymore than he already was.

Doyoung focuses on the warmth of Yuta’s fingers brushing the tears off his face, before he nodded slightly. “Yeah, I'm.. I’m fine.. Could’ve been worse…” he says, voice barely above a mutter.

It’s then that Doyoung remembers that Taeyong is next to him, his scent smelling a bit more distressed than Doyoung’s own, and he gently pulls his head away from Yuta’s hands, facing the older alpha.

“I’ll explain everything to you later.. If we spend any longer in here, the boss won’t be too happy if she finds us slacking..” he says softly, and though Taeyong seems like he doesn't want to wait, would rather know now so that he can help his friend in anyway, he nods, respecting Doyoung’s words.

“Alright, but you’re gonna tell me the full story, Doyoung.” Taeyong says as he stands up, helping the younger alpha off the floor with Yuta following. “I don’t want you to sugarcoat anything while telling me.”

Doyoung seems a bit conflicted, before he nods slowly. “Yeah, okay, no sugarcoating.” he repeats, and Taeyong let’s out a soft breath of air as Doyoung and Yuta start walking out the bathroom, following behind the both of them.

Doyoung takes a seat at his desk once more, thankfully not seeing Johnny on the way back, and he can slowly feel himself to relax now that he was away from the alpha pheromones.

He plays with the extra fabric of the scarf to distract himself from the thought of what awaits him when he goes home smelling like Johnny, already knowing that those thoughts will only keep him from getting any proper work done before the day ends.

He subconsciously glances up, letting his gaze slide over his coworkers who worked around him, and he was kind of relieved that none of them were staring at him anymore, and he felt his body relax when he realised he wouldn't have to worry about the questioning and disgusted looks getting thrown at the back of his head.

“Let’s hope Hyunsik just isn’t home when i get out then…” Doyoung muttered before looking down at the papers on his desk in front of him.


End file.
